Attack of the Fangirls Part I
by Deezle
Summary: When a bunch of fangirls find out the password to the KND HQ...mayhem ensues...The " and ' problem is solved now! ^.^
1. Then came the fangirls

Attack of the Fangirls - part one   
  
Ok, this is my first KND fic, so no flames please!  
Vampy: As it says in the summary, a bunch of KNd fan-girls find their way into the treehouse...and chase after the boys...yeah, yeah, I'm not to good at summaries.   
Emilie: I know.   
Vampy: Shut it!   
Emilie: OK, OK...do we have to do that disclaimer thingy?   
Vampy: Yeah I guess. You do it.   
Emilie: Okay, Andi, aka Vampiretta, doesn't own the KND, the bunch of fangirls, and whatever. She only owns the Vampirettas.   
Vampy: OK, then, on with the fic!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It was a quiet Friday, and some KND fans were having a party in one of their houses.  
  
"You know what would make this day perfect?" asked one of the fan-girls, flopping onto the sofa. "If we could crash into KND headquarters..." "Don't be silly," snapped another, "We could never get in! We don't even know where it is. And we'll probably need a password." The first fangirl sighed. "I guess it'll have to be a nearly-perfect da-"  
  
Suddenly, two girls came falling through the ceiling of the apartment. "Who are you?" a rather tall fangirl demanded, while the others stopped whatever they were doing and stared at them. "Er," said the first one, "We're the Vampirettas, Emilie and Andi (A/N most ppl call me vampy though), and we know you need the password." "To the KND headquarters?" the fangirl asked. The other one nodded. "Yeah, and we know where it is. In fact, we're going there now."  
  
"If you are, then what are you doing in the apartment above ours?" the fangirl asked quizzically. "We live here," snapped the first. "Oh..."  
  
~*KND HQ*~  
  
"What's that?" asked Numbah 3, who was peering out of a window at a crowd of people running like mad towards the treehouse. "Numbah don't know, but thinks it's the fangirls again..." said Numbah 5, joining her. "Fangirls? Ohhhhh, I know now, that bunch of people who either wanted to catch the boys, or were trying to kill them for getting revenge!" "More or less," 5 said, shrugging. "But Numbah 5 don't think that they'll be coming in, because they don't know the password."brMeanwhile, the fangirls had reached the door of the house, and everyone skidded to a halt. "The password's 'evil adults'," whispered Emilie to the nearest fangirl. She ran to the front and hollered this at the top of her voice. The door swung open, and the hoarde of fangirls tore inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampy: That was short, I know. But it's just an introduction.  
Emilie: Hey, I have an idea.  
Vampy: *rolls eyes* Not again.  
Emilie: YES, again! Firstly, we don't have any names for the fangirls. Secondly, which fangirl will go after who?  
Vampy: That's not a question, Em.  
Emilie: I know it isn't! But it'd help to have some fangirls here, ya know!  
Vampy: OK, OK, I know where this is leading. You want the readers to go after them right?  
Emilie: *smiles cheerily* Yep!  
Vampy: OK, then, people, book your place to run after the KND boys now. Oh yeah, and you get to do stuff to them when you catch them.  
Emilie: So until next time! *sings loudly*  
Vampy: Can it! *slaps Emilie* Geez, Em seems to be channeling Numbah 3's spirit... 


	2. Meet Emilie's New Gadgets and the Rules

OPERATON: MEMO  
  
Meet  
Emilie's  
(a)Mazing  
Objects  
  
A little note from your dear, sweet authors:  
  
Vampy: Recently installed in the KND headquarters is a three-door time machine which we have meddled around with so that any number of people who goes into the doors will be transported immediately to a random time zone...  
Emilie: every ten minutes!  
Vampy: Yay for us!  
Vampy: Urgh, I hope this problem got sorted out....  
Emilie: Yeah...  
Vampy: Anyway, we now present our catchers of the day!  
Emilie: Numbah 12 will be chasing Numbah 1, and Numbah 64, or Blaise, will be chasing Numbah 4!  
4: *hears Vampirettas* Ah'm bein' chased AGAIN?!?  
Vampy: Yep!  
4: *scowls*  
Vampy: Now, read the disclaimer!  
4: NO!  
Vampy: YES!  
4: NO!  
Vampy: YES!  
4: NO!  
Emilie: *shoves paper with the disclaimer on it to Numbah 4*  
4: I won't!  
Vampy: Yes you will! *steps on top of 4*  
4: Ah...OK!!! They don' own nothin'!  
That's better. *steps off 4*  
Emilie: Shall we continue with the story?  
Vampy: We can't. No-one's chasing 2.  
Emilie: Hmmm, good point.  
4: THEN WHAT DID AH READ THE CRUDDY DISCLAIMER FOR??????  
Vampy: I have utterly no idea.  
4: *scowls some more*  
Emilie: Anyway, we'll be monitoring each chase so that no-one gets hurt...uh...too seriously.  
Vampy: And watch out for the time machine. It can seriously scramble your brain cells.  
Emilie: Yeah...I mean, going to different time zones every ten minutes isn't helping anything.  
4: Then why'd you put it there?  
Vampy: To make things interesting!  
Emilie: Don't worry, it wears off when you get caught.  
Vampy: ...thanks to these little gadgets that Emilie cooked up!  
Emilie: The fangirls will just put one of these red things on numbahs 1, 2, or 4. If the girls succeed, the red things will flash.  
Vampy: *grins evilly* And don't forget, more than one fangirl can chase after a boy!  
Emilie: So here they are. *tosses a red thingy to fangirls* 


	3. The Chase begins, a little 34, and 18th ...

Andi: Yes, we're back. We decided to let Numbahs 12 and 64 go first, anyway.  
Emilie: Yes. Has everyone got their red things?  
64 & 12: YES!  
Emilie: Good! Bring in the....ah....victims.  
Andi: *laughs*  
Numbah 4 and Numbah 1 come in, with their hands handcuffed behind their back.  
Emilie: Untie them, Andi.  
Andi: *takes key and uncuffs them*  
Emilie: I hope you know them already, boys.  
4: *scowls* Oh yeah.  
1: Who are they?  
Andi: Oh, you mean I didn't...? Well, Numbah 12 here will be chasing you.  
1: Really?  
Andi: Yep.  
Emilie: OK, OK, enough with the formalities! Let the chase....BEGIN! *gunshot*  
Two sets of glass doors open, to reveal passages to the Treehouse. 1 and 12 get into one, while 4 and 64 go into another.  
Andi: *presses little green button* OK, you may begin.  
Loud yells emit from behind both doors, while footstep follow.  
Emilie: Looks like they're in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Numbah 12 is chasing Numbah 1 down the passageway, holding the red object in front of her. Suddenly, the passage turns right sharply, and they find themselves in the treehouse's kitchen. "Huh?" said Numbah 12 and 1 simultaneously, turning around just in time to see the fridge swing shut. "I didn't know the Treehouse had a secret passage behind the fridge," said 12 curiously. "Neither did I," admitted 1. Then, he realized he was still being chased, and ran like mad across the kitchen, and out the door. 12 flung her red thing (A/N Argh, I'd better think of a name for it!!!!!) at 1, but missed. Cursing, she ran over, picked it up, and continued on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi: Yes, we'd better think of a name for it.  
Emilie: Um, how about...  
Andi: *covers her ears* What is that horrible noise?  
Numbah 5 runs into the control room.  
5: Help! Numbah 3's playing her Rainbow Monkeys videos again...  
Emilie: *faints*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Numbahs 64 and 4 were chasing each other along the passageway. This one seemed abnormally long. "When will this end?" wailed 64, afet nearly bumping into another metal wall in a sharp turn. "Don't ask me," replied 4, who was by this time way down into the depths of the passage, Numbah 64 picked up her pace, made sure her red thing was still in her pocket, and hurried down another part of passage, following 4's yells of "Cruddy passageway!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi and Numbah 5: Ooooh...  
(Emilie is frothing at the mouth, lying on the floor, and muttering, 'Make it stop!')  
Andi: Okay, that was weird...  
Numbah 5: Maybe Numbah 5'll go and ask Numbah 3 to stop...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Numbahs 1 and 12 were making quick progress around the treehouse. They had already ran around a quarter of it in five minutes. 12 had made five attempts to attach the red thing (Andi: ARGH!!!!!) to Numbah 1 and failed. Then, as she was ready to throw it one more time, when they both found that they were in the room which the time machine was. "So this is where they hid it," said Numbah 1, walking slowly towards it. Numbah 12 nodded silently, also walking closer. "It's huge," she said. (Just then, Numbah 5 ran past yelling, "Don't mind me!". Then a thunk was heard, and the Rainbow Monkey music stopped. But that is irrelevant to our story.) Anyway, 1 and 12 were approaching the huge thing, for different reasons. Numbah 1 because he wanted to see if the Vampirettas had really made it themselves (which they had not) and Numbah 12 because of pure curiosity. Just at that time, a robotic arm reached out and pulled both of them into one of the little compartments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi: I think she's coming to...  
Emilie: *sits up abruptly* Thank you!!!!!!!!! Oh thank you!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4 and 64 were still running along the passageway. Both were almost giving up. They had both slowed to a walk, and were both sick of seeing metal panel after metal panel. 64 gave the red thing a halfhearted little throw, and missed. Sighing she bent and picked it up. In front of her, she could hear Numbah 4 collapsing. "I think we've been walking for three hours or so..." she said, sitting down. Then, a crackled voice came out of the loudspeaker. "We're sorry," said the voice, "We put you guys into the vortex tunnel...time slows down here." Numbah 64 groaned. "We'll be sending back up over. Meanwhile you should NOT use your red object until we say you can."  
  
1 and 12 were cramped inside a glass bubble in the time machine, watching as it ticked out a time zone for them to visit. It finally landed on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emilie: I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!  
Andi: Yeah, and now Numbah 1 and Numbah1 2 are being sent to 18th century France...   
Numbah 5: *shaking her head* Could this get any worse?  
Andi: Yes...*points to approaching Numbah 3 holding a CD in her hand*  
Emilie: *swoons and faints again* Oh no...  
Numbah 3: What? I just reversed the covers...*flings off Rainbow Monkeys soundtrack to reveal Linkin Park CD*  
Numbah 5: Cool!  
Andi: *leans over Emilie* You OK?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great!" muttered Numbah 12, struggling to get into a more comfortable position. "18th century. Bet we'll stick out like parents at a rock concert..." Just the, the time machine gave a loud rumble and the two were hurtling along the passage of time.  
  
Meanwhile, a black car came rumbling along the vortex tunnel. A head leaned out, pulled Numbah 64 up to her feet, and said, "Get into the back." Numbah 64 thankfully climbed inside the car, as it rumbled along the tunnel again. "What about Numbah 4?" she asked, as she discovered two bottles of distilled water on a slide-out compartment in front of her. "We'll get him," the driver said decidedly, stepping on the pedal. A bit later, they came across Numbah 4, sprawled on the floor, reading a comic. "About time," he grumbled, standing up and climbing into the back. "Are you all right?" the driver asked, and 64 tossed him one of the bottles of water. "Fine," he replied, opening the bottle and drowning half of it. "Glad you're both okay," said a voice over the much more clear sound system. "Sorry about that, though. Andi, get off the mike! *scratching sounds* OK, Emilie! Off! *kicking sound* Right. Listen, the Delightful Children threatens to murder you because we sent you into their tunnel by mistake..." "I can take it," said Numbah 4 into a little microphone he found in the armrest. "They threaten to torture Numbah 3 as well," said Andi. Numbah 4 spat out all the water he had in his mouth. "WHAT?!? I mean...uh...I don't care...really..." Numbah 64 couldn't see her, but she was certain Andi was smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emilie: *rubbing leg* Why'd you have to kick me?  
Andi: I have to have my bit of fun too...  
Numbah 5: Anyway, Emilie, that was a Linkin Park CD, not the Rainbow Monkeys soundtrack.  
Emilie: *takes one look of CD, screams, and faints with a dizzy, happy look on her face*  
Andi: Okay, who fed her the sugar?  
Numbah 3: Not me.  
Numbah 5: Not me.  
*large sack of sugar falls out of cupboard, with a label that reads, "From the Delightfuls, to Emilie."*  
Andi: So until next time...  
Numbah 5: Bye!  
*Andi plays 'Round Round' by the Sugababes, whose CD has mysteriously replaced the Linkin Park disk* 


	4. Ancient Romans and eeeeeeeeevil Linkin P...

Andi: OK, we're back from packing for our holiday.  
Emilie: *is still unconcious*  
Andi: More then. But first...*stuffs bag of sugar into rubbish chute*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Numbahs 12 and 1 were spinning round and round in their capsule. 12 was screaming involuntarily, and 1 was curled up into a ball with his hands over his ears. Finally, the spinning subsided, and they were tossed out of the capsule and onto hard, cold stone.  
  
Numbah 12 rubbed her head and looked up at the people wearing frilly dresses and felt hats. "Sacre bleu!' cried a lady in a periwinkle dress. "They live!" "Of course we live," said Numbah 1 snappily, sitting up. "It speaks!" exclaimed several ladies and men. "We're human too," said Numbah 12, reaching for her red thing (Andi: Urgh! MUST...THINK...UP...A...NAME... Numbah 5: Hey, wanna hold a sleepover here? Andi: Uh, sure...! There's enough space!) and tossed it towards Numbah 1. But he was too quick - he had already sprinted off towards a large building with gilt gates which swung open at him. Numbah 12 cursed, and bent down to pick up her red thing. She stood up straight, and ran towards the gilded gates. By this time, several ladies had fainted.  
  
Meanwhile, Numbah 64 was laughing hysterically at the spluttering Numbah 4. "You really like her!" she giggled, trying hard to stop laughing. Numbah 4 glared at her, and swallowed his mouthful of water. "We've decided to just plonk you in the time machine anyway." "Why?" said Numbah 4 indignantly, tossing down the bottle of water. "Because! It'll be fun," replied Numbah 5, who had taken over the mike. "Well, we'll be sending you to...let me see...aha! We'll send you to the Ancient Romans. Ought to be fun..." At that moment, the two Numbahs were hurled out of the car and zoomed down a time tunnel, which opened up, beside them.  
  
The Numbahs 1 and 12 were chasing around the courtyard. They had both realized that they were in Versailles, the famous gilded palace. But neither cared, really. Since both were making a considerable amount of noise, the palace guards heard them and ran like mad towards the courtyard. When they got there, they hesitated at the sight of the two Numbahs chasing each other wearing 21st century clothes. "Look," said one of the guards, "They look like they are not from our time! Do you think they be from the future? (A/N: Their English wasn't very advanced then.) "Perish the thought!" said another guard, who began to run onto the yard, waving his hand at them and aiming a nearby ceremonial cannon at them too. And by luck, they both disappeared into a different time zone. "They be witches," said the guard, horrified, staring at where they had been.  
  
4 and 64 were not having a happy time. All thoughts of the red object had gone from 64's mind as they were led to two separate rooms. They had unfortunately been zapped into a gladiator's school, and the people there had to have them trained. Now, thought Numbah 64 miserably, I'll have to wear a stupid Roman costume and fight dirty, gritty men! She was thrust into a room with a bench, and a toga with gold spangles on the sleeves and waist. Oh no, thought Numbah 4, as he was thrown into a similar room which held nothing but a stool and a white loincloth with spangles, This can't be happening. "I'm going to be wearing nothing but a pair of underwear in front of girls!" he wailed, just as the door swung shut behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi: And so much for now. I'll add more to this chapter later, so check back.  
At that moment, Linkin Park burst through the door.  
Linkin Park (in monotone like the DCFDTL): We have attacked you with our changing CD of doom! We have been taking Evil lessons from the Delightful Children!  
Numbah 3: Eeep! Evil boy band people!  
Numbah 5: Uh oh...maybe we should get some weapons...  
Emilie: *wakes up at sound of Linkin Park entering* YAY! LINKIN PARK IS HERE!!!!!! *falls down again and froths at the mouth* 


	5. Your 1 5 and the rather broken time mach...

Andi: We are back w/ more...  
Emilie: Yep.  
Numbah 4: AHHHH THE TERROR!  
Andi: Let us begin.  
Unfortunately, we don't own KND.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to 1 and 12  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They both felt a jolt and stumbled down onto the floor. Numbah 12 looked up  
- or rather, tried to. She found herself in a chain that went around her  
neck, and her hands were handcuffed. She stood up, and looked around. "Oh  
no." she murmured, trying to wriggle out of the chain's grip. Around her,  
people were looking up at a platform were Numbah 1, a lot of other people,  
and her stood. There was a man all dressed in black, holding an axe over  
someone kneeling on the floor, their neck lying on.  
"A chopping block!" cried Numbah 1 in horror. He shivered. This was, by  
far, the most inconvenient place and time zone for them to be in. He stared  
glumly at his handcuffs, knowing it would be no use to try and get free. He  
looked over the person in front of him's shoulder, and saw person after  
person getting their head cut off. Blood splattered everywhere. The line  
kept jerking forward. Numbah 12 tried valiantly one last time to get her  
hands free, but to no avail.  
Nine minutes later, he found himself at the front of the line. The  
executioner beckoned him forwards. Reluctantly, he stepped up to the block  
and laid his neck down. "Any last words?" asked the executioner. Numbah 1  
shook his head, and almost immediately cried "No! Wait.I do have  
something." But it was too late. He had already raised the axe and was  
about to bring it down. "Numbah 5!" 1 yelled, "If you're watching this.I  
love you!" And the axe swished down upon his neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to 4 and 64  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Numbah 4 looked in disgust at the garment that was hanging on the wall. And  
Numbah 64 was playing around with the spangles on her 'dress' that was also  
hung up. Neither of them liked the idea of wearing these things and  
thrusting a sword through each other. Just as they had begun to think of a  
plan on how to escape (well, 64 was thinking of how to put the red thing on  
4), two guards threw open their door and looked them up and down. "If you  
wish to wear this.I suppose you may." said one to Numbah 64. The two guards  
dragged them out and lead them to a metal gate. That's when Numbah 4  
noticed something. "It's definitely been more than ten minutes," he  
whispered to Numbah 64. "Why aren't we popping out of here?" "I don't  
know." replied 64, suddenly rather scared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Control Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Andi: How sweet! Numbah 1 likes you!  
Numbah 5: .  
Linkin Park: SILENCE!  
Emilie: Uh guys.Linkin Park's CD of doom short-circuited 4 and 64's end of  
the time machine.  
Andi: Oh no.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to 1 and 12  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Numbah 1 winced in anticipation of the blow. But it never cut all the way  
through his neck. It only made a small cut at the back. He rubbed it, and  
looked at his hand. "Ugh," he thought. Behind him, Numbah 64 looked very  
relieved. "Not a scratch," she said happily. "But where are we?" "I know,"  
said 1, getting up and backing slowly away from 12. "The Aztec Empire. They  
had these floating gardens.which we're on now." 12 looked around. A  
pyramid-shaped temple was in the distance, and they were indeed on a little  
floating garden. She looked at 1 oddly. "Why are you backing away from me?"  
she asked. "The game's still on," he replied, jumping into the water and  
swimming as fast as he could away from her. "I hope this thing's  
waterproof," muttered 12, and jumped in after him.  
She found she really didn't have to swim, because the water was barely up  
to her waist. But it was hard all the same to walk after 1.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Control Room, where they are  
watching 4 and 64 nervously ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They watched as their aerial view camera filmed the Roman gladiator's  
arena. Very soon, they saw a little blonde figure wearing an orange hoodie  
walk out, along with someone they recognized as.  
"Numbah 64 and 4! They must be competing against each other," said Emilie,  
looking into the screen. "Bet you they last for 15 hours, tops," said  
Numbah 3. "Wally won't have the heart to kill her." "You're right," agreed  
Andi, shuddering at the thought. The two figures walked into the center of  
the arena, followed with scattered applause. They drew two swords from the  
sandy ground, and faced each other. "Farther away," said a voice. They  
took a few steps backwards. And holding their weapons in front of them,  
only ten meters of sand in between them, they lunged at each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andi: Oooh, exciting!  
Emilie: And that was your major 1/5 for this chapter. Do you really think  
he'd say that if he was going to die?  
Numbah 3: Probably.  
Numbah 4: So did ah kill 'er?  
Andi: No.  
*somewhere in the background, 64 sighs with relief*  
Andi: OK, he tried to. but he.well, you'll see.  
Numbah 4: ALL RIGHT! *punches air*  
* Numbah 64 screams * 


	6. THE FLY, how Numbah 4 can't kill anyone,...

Emilie: Decided it wouldn't kill us to update once in a while. ^.~  
Andi: Soooooo here it is!  
Emilie: But we'll also be puttin in a lot of new fics. We've done Cartoon Fear factor already...  
Andi: So you should watch out for 'Pirates of the Nickelodeon: The Curse of 30C'! Starring Numbah 3 as Elizabeth!  
Emilie: And we could only find one thing that barely sounded like 'Caribbean'. -_-' Oh yeah, and about 64 not dying? There could be a chance of that...  
Numbah 5: So you're going to start now? _ Numbah 5 can't look...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~ Ancient Rome, Coliseum, Gladiator's Ring ~~~~~~~~  
  
NUmbah 64 picked up a blood-drenched shield and held it in front of her while she slashed wildly with her sword, not moving from the spot. She had absolutely no experience with swordfighting, especially not with these heavy, meter-long gilded Roman ones. Numbah 4 was having trouble, too, as the sword was barely shorter than he was. (Emilie: ^.^) He picked it up and swung it round to no avail, as all it did was make him topple over, even though he was stronger than most boys. He thought he might have to have a better grip on it, so he banged the end of it several times on a nearby stone, making it blunt. He grabbed both end and held it in front of him, slowly walking towards 64. And finally, their swords made contact.  
  
What the Romans didn't tell him was that his sword was very weak. One good, strong slash could leave it in pieces. And seeing how 64 waved hers about, there was no doubt somethign bad was about to happen. No sooner did the swords clang together, Numbah 4's broke neatly in two. "Crud!" he exclamied, flung down the sword, and hurtled towards 64, who did the wise thing and...dropped everything and ran!  
  
Numbah 4 caught her in no time. He wrestled her to the ground, and they rolled about the gladiator ring, to the loud and racous cheers of the Romans. Numbah 64 was already out of breath from wielding the heavy sword, and after around five minutes, Numbah 4 had her at his mercy. Panting and breathing heavily, she laid on her back on the sawdust, with Numbah 4 standing at her feet. he bent over sideways and grabbed her sword, and, holding it with two hand, pointed the quivering thing at her heart.  
  
"You're going ta finish me off, aren't you?" said Numbah 64 with a slight hint of panic in her calm voice. "Yah're not making much fuss, are yah?" replied Numbah 4, staring at her questioningly. "I swear I have nothing up my sleeve! I won't counterattack," whispered 64 in a pained voice. 4 gave the sword a halfhearted poke at her, and it made a small nick in her shirt. 64 shuddered, wondering what would happen if he stuck iot all the way through.  
  
So the two stood there, Numbah 4 holding the quivering sword, and Numbah 64 lying flat on her back. 4 sighed heavily, muttered, "Ah dun want to do this," and rasied the sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aztec Empire, Floating gardens ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12 was treading her way through mud to try and reach 1. She stll grasped the red thing, which she still hoped was waterproof. Numbah 1 had evedently decided that he couldn't really swim thorugh this muddy, sticky part of the water, because he had jumped onto one of the gardens and ran and jumped to one after it. "I wonder why I didn't think of that," said 12 thoughtfully as she hopped up onto one and jumped after Numbah 1. When she finally reached him, she found he'd stopped in his tracks. "Got you!" she cried, and started to throw the red thing at him. But before she could let go, Numbah 1 had ran hysterically past her as fast as he could, shrieking, "A FLY!" at the top of his voice. Numbah 12 looked at him curiously, and walked a bit more. There she saw nothing other than a fly. "he's always had a mutual fear of flies," she thought, clapping her hands together and sending the poor thing to the undertaker.  
  
Numbah 1, who was still running hysterically from the fly, but had stopped shrieking, discovered that both the water and the gardens had run out, and he was facing what seemed to be a city and a marketplace, with a temple in the distance. "I suppose this is much better than that other place we were in," he said with a smile, and hopped over the last stretch of water and onto dry ground.  
  
Fed up, hungry, and quite bored, Numbah 12 had walked around the gardens for five minutes before catching sight of her reflection in the clearer bit of the water. She found she was still very wet and muddy, and had a brainwave. "Numbah 1 would definitely look like this! It's very easy to spot a 10-year-old bald Brit wearing sunglasses that looks like the Thing from the Black Lagoon," she said, grinning and diving into the water.  
  
She held her breath and swam towards land, which she could see clearly underwater. She scrambled up onto the shore, and looked at her reflection again. "I look fine, but wet," she thought and grinned again. Then she caught sight of Numbah 1 streaking away in front of her, (what else?) running from a whole hoarde of flies which ahd decided to attack the strange muddy 'creature'. "I can't beleive my luck!" smiled 12 and ran behind him and the flies, holding out her red thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Control Room. Present.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm sure Numbah 2 can fix it," said Numbah 3, refferring to the time machine that Linkin Park broke. "DO NOT MOVE!" cried LP in respone. But they didn't have to, because Numbah 2 crashed throguh the ceiling in a mini-jet at that precise moment. "Did someone call?" he asked, stepping down. "You'll ahev to fix that later," said Emilie, casting a copious glance at teh ceiling. "Our time machine's broken." "Oh that's easy," said Numbah 2. "Easy?" said Numbah 5. "Wow you're good." "You just give it a good KICK -" and he proceeded to do so. The little numbers whirred on 4 and 64's screen, and finally landed on a little label that read, "Future, year 3012." "It's fixed now," said Numbah 2, going off to find some plaster to repair the ceiling with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ancient Rome. Gladiator's Ring. (Began at same time as Numbah 2 crashed through the CR ceiling.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbah 4 never did make the final blow. he just threw the sword over his head where it landed with a thunk on the same rock. Numbah 4 shook his head. "Ah may be tough but ah'm not a cruddy murderah," he said, helping 64 back up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbah 3: I knew he wouldn't kill her! he's too sweet!  
Numbah 4: SWEET?!?  
Numbah 3: And cute!  
Numbah 4: CUTE?!?!?!?  
Numabh 3: And very, very nice to be with!  
Numabh 4: Ah can accept that.  
Andi: ^.~ Oh you ceratinly can!  
Numbah 4: *scowls*  
Emilie: Sooooooooooo tune in next time for anothre episode! No- Numbah 2 - don't -  
* Numbah 2 flies hsi mini-jet through the newly repaired ceiling, causing it to crash and break again, thoguh Numbah 2 safely flies away *  
Numbah 5: Too late.  
Emilie: *shaking her fist at him* NUMBAH 2!!!!!!!! 


	7. Kuki Beatles the 3rd !

Andi: Okies let's go!  
4: Ah wanted ta kill 'er....*pouts*  
Andi: Hmmm if you want it so much here's a sword and here's 64.  
4: *grabs sword and points it at 64*  
64: Eep!  
4: Ah can't do it...  
Andi: KNEW IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 and 12 rolled about a bit in total blakness, then dropped onto the control room floor. "We've put you on hold until 4 and 64 get through their next two timezones which are the future and...*insert drumroll here* World War II!" cried Emilie in delight. Numbah 3 jumped up and down. "And this is Linkin Park, Numbah 1," she said pointing. And that's the hole in the ceiling Numbah 2 made -" "SILENCE, dear Kids Next Door!" said Linkin Park in monotone. "You are seriosuley freaking me out, you do know that, don't you?" said 12 snappily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
64 was not feeling very good. She had no idea where she was...she rolled about, discovered she was still alive, and got up. "Wow!" she shrieked happily, looking around the very futuristic chrome-and-multicolored-glass-ish city. She bent down and shook Numbah 4. "Wot?" he asked groggily, rolling over. "If you don't get up this instant, I'm sticking this here red thing on you and POOF goes this adventure!" "Okay, okay..." he muttered, getting up. "hey, where are we?" "The future!" grinned 64. 4 looked behind himself and abruptly turned and started running. "Oops, I forgot we were still playing," said 64, shrugging her shoulders and walking towards a CD store.  
  
Instead of CDs, they had little packs of 4 flat, square and miniscule boxes of different colors, called, (as 64 knew by reading the holographic sign), BPs. She picked a packet up. "Hmmm! Busted's 7th, 8th, 9th and 10th albums. Whoa." (Dun DUN DUN! Ahem...Year 3000 by Busted? 'Cept this isn't underwater.) She flicked through the rest. "Oh my god...what's this?" She had found a BP pack with someone at the front that looked like a cross between a teenage Numbah 4 and 3. And it was. "K...Kuki Beatles the Third? Debut Album? And it's almost sold out, too!" Smiling, she picked it up and slipped it into her pocket. Then she realized that this was shoplifting. She gazed around unhappily until she discovered another sign above the BP one. "Free Sample BPs," she said, smiling once more. "Cool! All I have to do now is find a BP player and Numbah 4."  
  
Numbah 4 had sought refuge in a multi-story car park not far from where Numbah 64 was. Many passing civilians had cast strange looks at him and his clothes. As it turned out, the fashion currently was wearing 21st century things so he supposed the glances were because of admiration, or something. He didn't think much about this, because 64 came bursting up at him from the top of the glass staircase, shouting, "HEY NUMBAH 4! YOU'LL BE PLEASED TO KNOW YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER'S A POP STAR!" and grinning as far as her mouth would let her. Curious, 4 forgot about the game and rushed over to her. "Look," 64 panted, pointing to the cover. "Kuki Beatles. The third. It all works out after all!" (No I didn't take this from Year 3000 by Busted. It was my own idea. Besides it isn't his great-great-great granddaughter.) "Ah...ah married Numbah 3?" asked Numbah 4 in a tone of what 64 supposed was shock. Or horror. Or delight. Or maybe all three. "How d'you work this thing?" said 64, throwing the packet onto the floor and ripping it open. "Let's see...what does this do?" she asked no one in particular, poking a little green button. The box sprung open to reveal two tiny speakers and a plughole, and a control panel with start, stop, fast forward, rewind, and pause. A voice filled the multi story car park which sounded a lot like a female Numbah 4's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbah 3 jumped around in delight. "COOOOOOL!" she cried. "Whoa..." said Numbah 5, staring at the screen. "So...what happens to Numbah 5 and Numbah 1?" "And us," said Linkin Park. "SHUT UP!" screamed Numbah 3. "I wanna watch this! It's better than you guys!" Linkin Park did NOT look amused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's - my - life  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like my granddad said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life..."  
  
"See, she mentions you," grinned 64. "Yeah, but granddad?" said 4 in disgust. "I like her re-do of It's My Life by Bon Jovi though." Said 64 curtly. Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound and 64 (grabbing on to her precious BPs) and 4 were thrust into another time zone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andi: That was a short chapter, I know...but wasn't that just plain SWEET?  
Em: We'll make sure there's some 1/5 in the next one!  
1: Oh god no...please no...  
Andi: It's no use! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Until next time, we remain truly yours, Numbah 13 and 14! 


	8. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Chester, Tina, and WWI...

Andi: Hey-yo people this is Numbah 13 and she's on a roll! And today we  
have a special guest!  
Emilie: This isn't The andi Show, you know.  
Andi: I know but we do have a special guest. My friend.Tina! *drags Tina  
in*  
Tina: What'm I doing here?  
Andi: You're the special guest on our fanfic. This is Emilie, Numbah 1,  
Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 5, Numbah 12, Numbah 64,and Linkin Park.  
Tina: Linkin Park????  
Andi: *sighs* Read the fic, Tina.  
Emilie: Hey, if you get a special guest then I gotta get one too! Ummm..I  
know I'll get Kyle.  
Andi: Kyle???  
Emilie: Yah! *drags in Kyle*  
Kyle: Ummm..this isn't, like, Totally Kyle, on, like, the Amanda Show.  
Emilie: Ooops, wrong Kyle. *drags in another Kyle and boots the other one  
out*  
Kyle: O.O where am I??? Hey - who're you guys???? Oh - heya Andi! What am I  
doin' here?  
Andi: *stares* Wrong Kyle again. This is Lindsey's boyfriend.  
Emilie: Who's Lindsey?  
Andi: Kyle's girlfriend!  
Emilie: THEN WHERE'S MY KYLE???????????  
Kyle 2: Hi, Em.  
Emilie: Yay! Kyle! *boots the other Kyle out*  
Tina: o.O too many Kyles..  
Andi: So anywayz on with da ficcie!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed 64. Numbah 4 was awoken by the loud cries of  
his pursuer. He opened his eyes and found himself on a dirty, sticky patch  
of ground, with sandbags all around him, and 64 on the outside of the  
sandbag circle screaming, running, and kicking up merry hell. "Ouch,", he  
said, and winced, as a small landmine exploded near her. 64 blinked a few  
times at the hole it caused, and threw up her hands and ran about screaming  
some more.  
"Welcome to World War Two," said Numbah 2 in Numbah 4's ear. "Numbah 2?"  
said 4 in confusion, looking around. "I'm talking to you through your  
earpiece. Don't worry, I can hear you. Since this is a dangerous ploy of  
land I will be here to help, for instance if you get attacked by Nazis."  
"Well for a start maybe you can..GET MY SORRY CARCASS OUTTA HERE!!!!!!"  
hollered Numbah 4.  
Numbah 64 had realized that 4 was awake. She was rushing at him in full  
throttle, while avoiding enemy fire, tossed grenades, rifles and other such  
things. She located a sandbag pit and dived into it just as a large caliber  
bullet whizzed past her ear. "Eeek," she whispered. 64 poked the top of her  
head out of the sandbag pit just enough so that she could see. She found 4  
running in the opposite direction of the major war zone. 64 got out of the  
sandbag pit, made sure her red thing was still in her pocket, and rushed  
towards Numbah 4.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in the control room, Numbah 2, Numbah 1, and Kyle were beating  
the crap out of Linkin park while they moaned and groaned and Emilie kept  
shrieking, "DON'T HURT MY DARLING CHESTER! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!", while  
one of the LP members kept casting disgusted looks at her.  
Numbah 5 looked very worried. Numbah 12 crept up to her. "What's wrong?"  
she asked. "Numbah 5's just worried about Numbah 1 in the middle of all  
that fighting," she replied. "But he does that every day," said 12. "You're  
just being paranoid." "Well.he's not a very good fighter," said Numabh 5,  
gazing in 1's direction. 12 could see that she was right. 1 was hardly  
getting into the fight at all. He had aimed a few good kicks and punches at  
Linkin Park, but he flinched if they even so much as poked him. Was Numbah  
5 being paranoid? Numabh 12 thought. Or was it something a bit...more?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, Numbah 64 was gaining on 4. She was almost there. Just a few paces  
further would be the lock to which she would put the key in to get them  
both out of this horror of a fanfiction. She was out of breath, he was  
starting to after, and they were both very bloody, bruised, and otherwise  
damaged by running around unarmed in World War Two.  
She was almost there. Her outstretched arm was inches away. She quickened  
her pace just a little. Now she was just an few centimeters away. She  
gritted her teeth, and threw the red thing at Numbah 4, where it drifted  
lightly (A/N who ever thought it'd be so light?) right in front of Numbah  
4's nose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Andi: OOOH! Exciting!  
Numbah 5: We'd better get rid of this pathetic Linkin Park now.  
Emilie: They're not pathetic!!!!!  
Numbah 5: They are now.  
Tina: So tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of..  
Linkin Park: CURSE YOU, YOU SCHEMING DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE  
LANE, MAKING FOOLS OF US!  
Kyle: Yeah, come back for the next chapter of Curse You You Scheming  
Delightful Children From Down The Lane Making Fools Of Us!  
Andi: And sorry this was so short! And the little 1/5ness. But we had to  
bring them back and put 1 and 12 properly back in! 


	9. Oooer, 4's a lifesaver

When we last left our heroes.errr, operatives, 64 was inches away from succeeding.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WW II ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*ZAP* 64: Awww crud.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Control Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
64 and 4 landed heavily on the control room floor. "Hi," said Emilie, still clinging onto Chester. "We brought you back here because, to avoid confusion, we are sending both you pairs to the same time-zone. Next up is the Titanic." her voice trailed off, and she shook Chester. "Isn't that romantic, Chessie darling?" "Geteroffme," replied Chester to no-one in particular.  
  
A zap, a crack, and a flash of pink light filled the room as 64, 12, 4 and 1 got zapped into the Titanic.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RMS Titanic ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Isn't this SWEET?" commented 12, looking around. (Little did she know, Numbah 1 was hiding on the other side of the ship under a table.) Fairy light were twinkling and a band was playing. On a far end, Rose was sipping punch. "LOOKY!" screamed 64. "It's HER!" 12 swirled around. "Oh my god.you're right!" Seeing as the two girls were temporarily distracted, 4 raced off to join 1 under the table.  
  
Meanwhile in the navigation room, trouble was astir. Having just located a huge iceberg, the crew was panicking.and were not doing anything much, really. And at that moment, the iceberg chose to hit.at the moment when the KND operatives were still stuck on the Titanic.  
  
Water was rising up and up and up.Rose had gone down to save Jack.1 and 4 were still hiding under the table.64 and 12 were getting worried.  
  
64 and 12 had just then realized the ship was splitting in half.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Racing along the deck, the two girls soon reached the table under which 4 and 1 were hiding. 64 shook the table, hard. "WE'RE SINKING! THE SHIP IS SPLITTING IN HALF! W'E'RE GONNA DIE!" she hollered.  
  
1 did NOT look amused. "Don't worry," he said calmly. "13 and 14 would pull us out if there was real trouble." And at that moment, the ship split neatly in two halves.  
  
1 grabbed 12. "Mommy," he squeaked.  
  
4 squealed, clambered up the totally vertical deck, and held the railing firmly. But 1, 12, and 64 were sliding lower, and lower, and lower.  
  
4 took a very deep breath, and let go of the railing with one hand. He grabbed 1, who was still clinging onto 12, who gripped 64 by her shirt as she slid past them. All four were suspended, on half a sinking ship, in the middle of nowhere in particular.  
  
The half-ship gave a lurch, and 4, whose fingers were slipping from the railing anyway, was dropped and he plunged deeply into the cold sea.along with everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAH! Cliffhanger! Please review. 


End file.
